When The Heart Dictates
by silver-cherryblosooms
Summary: What happens when destiny and the fates seem to have it out for you? What happens when your friends are really your worst enemies and your suppose enemy your greatest ally? Please give this story a shot! Not your usual story/plot :)
1. Intro

**Hello everyone! This is my first story and I would like to continue it BUT it all depends on how many reviews I get so for now enjoy! (I will not mind critisim as long as it's constructive, but if you don't like then feel free to stop reading it but I do hope you all like it.)**

**Disclaime**r: I do hereby disclaim all rights and responsibilities towards Inuyasha characters for they are **not** mine but Rumiko Takahashi's characters. I do **not** gain anything (especially not financially) from this story besides the pleasure of writing it. The story line is also only half mine but it was also inspired from something I've seen but once again** I do not** profit from it in any way. Thank you, now on with the story!

. .. . . .. .

_She's running through a forest clearing but at the same time she's also jumping fallen tree branches. The wind make her beautiful white veil move wildly along with her tousled black hair, yet that doesn't stop her from running. There is a fear and a pressure that doesn't let her stop running. Her hands hold her dress up allowing her to keep running. There's blood smeared on her pure white wedding gown. Yet with each step the pressure, the fear and desperation increase..._

"*Gasp!*" Suddenly Kagome sits up in her bed as she wakes up from her dream; she's startled and a thin sheet of sweat covers her face. Blinking the drowsiness from her eyes she holds in her arms one of her pillows in the darkness of her room. "Such… A strange dream…" She whisper as she shakes her head, trying to dismiss that odd dream and get some more rest since the next two day were bound to be hectic.

. .. . .. . .. . .. .

"I'm telling you, mom, it was such a crazy dream!" said Kagome from inside the dressing room, "Yet it also felt so... real! Like if I was really running. I-I didn't know why but I just knew I had to run. Oh! And my dress-! It was cover in blood…!"

"*Gasp* Kagome, what non sense is that?" asked her mother, Ai.

"I'm… Not sure." Confessed Kagome.

"Maybe you should take as a premonition," Stated her sister, Kikyou, with a wicked smile as she pridefully turned the page in a bridal's magazine. "Maybe you should consider not getting married at all." She added. Her mother, who was standing next to the couch Kikyou was sitting on, quickly turned to her.

"Kikyou! You shouldn't say such things to your sister!" she scolded. Kikyou rolled her eyes.

"Mom, it was just an opinion. Relax."She said dismissing her mother's scolding.

"It must be the pre-wedding jitters, that's all." Reassured Ai to her daughter Kagome, who gave a small laugh.

"I thought so too." She confessed. "Well, anyways, here I come!" She announced happily as she open the dressing room door and walked out for her mother and sister to see her. "Tum tum tutum tu tutum tu turururu tutu turuturu." Added Kagome with a smile as she sang the traditional Wedding March song. Her mother clapped her hands over her mouth with a tissue, happily crying at the sight of her daughter in a bridal gown. Kikyou only stood up and crossed her arms as she frown. "Well, what do you think?" asked Kagome eagerly. She twirled so they could get a better view of her dress. It was a halter type dress, mermaid style; while the back of the dress left her bare back open in a diamond shape area.

"Oh my beautiful daughter!" exclaimed Ai crying, fusing over Kagome. "It looks perfect on you!" Added Ai.

"Perfect?! It fits bigger on me than last time! I've lost weight from all these nerves!" Exclaimed Kagome with half a laugh. Ai dismiss that sentence with a wave of her arms.

"Oh of course not, Kagome! You look breath-taking!" Repeated her mom as she begun to tear-up again.

"Oh, mom, please! Relax and stop being so melodramatic!" exclaimed Kikyou frustrated. Ai turned to her daughter and glared at her un-approvinly.

"You won't know this feeling until you get married and have children of your own." Snapped Ai. Kikyou let out a cynical laugh.

"As if that would ever happened. Why settler down and get tied to a men when you can take pleasure in many?" Asked Kikyou looking at her mother, who gasped and looked at her with a reproachful glare.

"Kikyou! What kind of talk is that for a decent girl?!" She scolded once again. Kikyou raised one eye brow.

"It's the talk of a smart women!" Declared Kikyou upset at her mother's outburst against her. "Why would I want to be tied down to one men and bare children from then onward as my biggest expectation of life? Huh? Or at least, why would I do that when I can have many rich and powerful men that can give me the life I truly deserve?" Said Kikyou with a small cynical laugh. "I will not follow your life as an example." Added Kikyou looking at her mother. Ai narrowed her eyes.

"Exactly why I'm worried about your way of thinking!" She exclaimed. "I do not want you to follow my life as an example," Declared Ai, "for I have been very unlucky where love is concerning." She admitted. "Instead I want you to learn from the mistakes I have made." Kikyou only rolled her eyes at her mother, ashamed of her mothers three failed marriages.

Kagome paid no mind to her sister's way of thinking, being use to it. Instead she smiled fondly at her older sister.

"Tsk tsk tsk. You think that way now, Kikyou, because you haven't found the right guy _yet_. Just wait until you find the guys that will make you fall head over hills for him and then we'll see what you think about this subject once again." Laughed Kagome warmly as seamstress begun to fit and make adjustments to her wedding gown.

"Like it happened to you?" Asked Kikyou bitterly at her sister. Kagome was facing the mirror but nodded anyways.

"Yes. Like it happened to me."Admitted Kagome ever so proud and happy about it.

**. .. . .. . .. . .. .**

"So, then, you aren't nervous at all?" Asked Genesobe, as she fanned herself, sitting on a very comfortable and luxurious couch, waiting.

"Why would I be?" Answer her son from the dressing room.

"Well, well, well. When I was getting married, I was as clumsy as they come. Dropping everything and tripping over air, per say, thanks to my nerves. " She exclaimed but inwardly smiled. Her son was always cool and collected. Her son laughed from he's dressing room.

"You do tent to over react." He teased her mother from the safety of the _locked_ dressing room. Genesobe gasped.

"Sesshomaru!" She scolded looking away, "Those are the types of things your should lie to your mother about and just, and simply, agree with me." She added with a soft smile. She heard him laugh, and she was happy. Her son deserved to be very happy after everything they had been through; the smile disappeared from Genesobe's face as she relived their hardest moments.

First her husband- her _abusive_ husband actually. He had mistreated her every time he could! He was a good for nothing men, yet sadly enough she had been too young to see he's true colors at the time they got married. Luckily once she had found out that she was pregnant with Sesshomaru she muster the courage to leave him. She left Spain and never turned back. Yet, of course, the fact that they were suddenly out of that men's grasp didn't mean their lives change from night to day. Oh no, she was alone and pregnant. There were times where she didn't have a shelter over her head at night or on rainy days. Yet she persevered and by the time Sesshomaru was born they had a little but cozy apartment to live in. Afterwards, when Sesshomaru was older, he begun to help her out in the economic aspect of their lives. It had pained her deeply to have her son help her out so fresh out of high school -for she had dreamed that maybe just maybe she was going to be able to help him with collage- when other young men he's age were out with the friends, having a good time and looking for girlfriends. Instead her son was working hard for them. Luckily her son was born with luck on he's side- or so she had always thought.

A smile graced Genesobe's lips at that last thought but suddenly her thoughts wonder far away; she begun to wonder if he ever got the chance to meet the land she loved the most -Spain- if he would love it as well?

Truly she had to admit that she still loved Spain and that she would love to be able to set foot there once again! Her most beautiful memories had been created there…

Including Sesshomaru himself.

She giggled as she continued to dwell on her memories, she was so lost in them to hear the dressing room door open and be followed by couple steps, stopping behind her sitting position on the couch. "Well, what do you think?" Asked a very deep yet warm voice she knew too well. Swiftly she turned around and her eyes widened.

Before her, standing tall and proud and regal was her son, Sesshomaru, dressed in a groom suit. The black suite, the white dress shirt and the golden vest and tie fitted him perfectly! He's brows suddenly furrowed as he knelt down and leaned a bit in front of he's mother; with one hand caressing the side of her face tenderly. "Why are you crying?" She blinked a bit dumbfounded at first for she had not realized she was crying. Looking into he's honey glazed eyes she waved her hand dismissing he's question as something important.

"Oh you know me! I am such a crier!" Laughed Genesobe softly, yet truth be told, her heart was too overwhelm with happiness and everything just burst out as soon as she saw him. " I am just so happy to see you dress like this…" She whisper looking at him. Sesshomaru deserved to be wearing that suit for he had fought tooth and nail for he's love. He had overcome every obstacle her family had thrown at him; yet he had even gone as far as setting up a business of he's own to earn enough money for her, so her family could see he was cable of caring for her and keep giving her the life style she was used to. He had accomplish everything wonderfully, so much that Sesshomaru and herself could afford to live more than comfortable now. But most of all… He had had the courage and bravery she had lack back then, "Maybe, just maybe, if I would of…" She whisper as an after thought. Sesshomaru looked at her inquisitive.

"If you would of what?" He asked curious. Genesobe smiled waving him off so they could stand up.

"If I would of gotten the other dress I would of matched with you." She said laughing. Sesshomaru rolled he's eyes standing up, Genesobe did so as well. "You look perfect, my son." She finally stated. He gave her a sincere smile in return; and as she hugged him she saw through a window someone familiar approaching. "Oh! Look who's coming!" And Sesshomaru turned around, smile and without a second thought walk out of the store.

. .. . .. . .. . .. .

"*Gasp!* Looks who's there, Kagome!" Exclaimed Ai interrupting the conversation between Kikyou and Kagome as they walked out of the bridal store. Kagome spun around and her surprise turned into a big wonderful smile as she ran and jump into her fiancee's hug.

. .. . .. . .. . .. .

Sesshomaru embraced the women in he's arms as she twirled her around, and once he settle her down he looked into her chocolate brown eyes that seemed to unarmed him every time.

And gently, ever so gently, he kissed her…

_Kagura._

. .. . .. . .. . .. .

"Takashi!" Exclaimed Kagome happily as she heard her fiancee chuckle.

. .. . .. . .. . .. .

Well that's the first chapter of this story, I hope you have all enjoyed it very much! Any questions about the story I will be more than happy to answer! The more reviews I get the faster I'll be updating :) Thank you!


	2. We were meant to be right?

Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha character nor do I profit from them or this story.

(_Madrid, Spain_.)

"Takashi!" Exclaimed Kagome happily as she heard her fiancee laugh.

"Hey, you! I knew I would find you here!" He declared happily. Kagome laughed.

"Well yeah, because I told you!" she said as she laughed. Takashi only laughed as he looked at her sparkling blue eyes. He truly felt blessed for having met such a wonderful women, having met and kept her. There had been rough times, of course, mainly because they were each studying careers at different collages but they had managed through them. As soon as they finished their four year careers he proposed to her and she had accepted. He would never forget such a happy day.

"Do you have everything ready for later on tonight?" He asked her as they resumed their walking, in front of them walked Kagome's mom and sister. Kagome nodded.

"Yeah I just have to go home and change." She answer exited since tonight they were having their bachelor/bacholerette party.

"At what time do you want me to pick you up?" Asked Takashi with a smile. Kagome tapped her lip as she thought.

"How about at around six?" She asked him, "After all it an hour long drive." She added. She felt very relived that Takashi was going to pick her up since it was an open road, were cars drove by pretty fast and that made her feel nervous. It made her feel very nervous. Takashi squeezed her hand reassuringly.

"Yeah, sure. Then at 6 it is!" He announced happily and Kagome smiled.

. .. . .. . .. . .. .

(_Florence, Italy_.)

A slow song played and filled the beautifully arranged garden. Torched lighten the white path way leading to the altar, while fanned out were rows of white chairs, with intricate red roses woven into them. The late sun bathed the sky in rich hues of orange and pinks blending in together. People waited patiently and quietly admiring everything that surrounded them. Genesobe looked forward at her son, who was standing where the white path ended, in front of the altar, looking back waiting for he's beautiful bride to appear. He's beautiful platinum-blonde hair was in a high pony tail, shining with the sun. He's eyes betray a bit of nervous harboring inside him. Then he's eyes shone like the own sun and she knew he had found what he had been looking for- whom he was looking fro actually.

Everyone 'awed' and 'gasp' and 'oohed' and whispers of who beautiful the bride looked silently over took the garden and that was when Genesobe craned her neck to see to whom she was giving her son to.

Walking slowly, at her father's arm was Kagura. Her chocolate brown hair was elegently pulled back in a messy yet sleek bun, and adorning the side of said bun was a big pure white flower that had encrusted gems in it, enough to make it sparkle gently. Under the bun was attacked the meters long veils that trail behind her, over the dress train. Her dress had a heart bustier, accentuating her wait with a red silk ribbon that ended over her hips allowing the dress to puff afterwards. Her eyes, however, where her most radiant ornament because they were bright and shinny and getting all the attention.

That was when Genesobe smiled for she was giving her son to someone who would treasure him even after she was long gone.

Kagura brighten as soon as she looked at Sesshomaru, feeling like she was about to burst from so much love and happiness, after all, who else could brag that their fairy tale had, the ever so wanted, happy ending? She laughed/cried at that thought. '_Ending?_' She thought as her father placed her hand on Sesshomaru, who took it firmly and gently and ever so lovingly. '_My fairy tale has _the_ 'happily forever after'. Not ending…'_ She corrected herself with a teary smiled.

Sesshomaru looked at the women, whose hand now held, and he felt like he was living out a dream. He had fought hard and long for her and now, here they were. Everything he had done had… Paid off. She would always be by him from now on and he couldn't help but smile at that thought.

The ceremony continued in total harmony and peace. They recited their bows, exchanged rings and finally got their first married kissed. Soon enough they were dancing their first song. Kagura was giggling in he's arms. "Our first married song…" She whisper giggling. Sesshomaru smiled for her as he bore he's eyes into her's.

"For me it will always feel like our first song…" He whisper in her ear as she rested her face on he's chest…

. .. . .. . .. . .. .

(_Madrid, Spain_.)

Music played. Games where played. People danced and laughed and had a good time. Two people dance in the middle of the dance floor, one dressed in a makeshift wedding gown and the other in a paper tux. Kagome laughed as she danced a song with Takashi. In between all the dancing, that had drawn out heavily into the night, Kikyou kept passing out tequila shots to everyone willing, and brave enough, to take them; Takashi begin one of them.

"Here, have another drink!" exclaimed Kikyou happily as she offered the future marriage two tequila shots. Kagome smiled but declined. "How about you, Takashi?" Asked Kikyou. Takashi looked at Kagome then at Kikyou and smiled.

"Sure, why not?!" He said as he took it and drank it whole. Kikyou drank the one she had brought for Kagome.

"Shall I bring some more?" asked Kikyou laughing. Takashi nodded.

"Yeah! Keep 'em coming!" agreed Takashi. Kagome's brows furrowed.

"No, wait, Kikyou, no mo-"but she was cut off by her sister.

"Come on, Kagome, lighten up! At least let my future brother-in-law have some fun tonight!" Exclaimed Kikyou happily.

"No, wait, but-"Yet she was cut off again but this time by Takashi, who was raising he's hand to get everyone's attention.

"I would like, to first of all, thank everyone who came tonight to celebrate with us, or mourn with us, which every way you see it, the official good-bye to being single!" He joked and everyone, including Kagome laughed. "Because I have fallen so madly in love with the women right in front of me." He declared as he looked at her then smirked, "Did you guys know that? It hasn't shown, has it? No?" He said as he laughed and Kagome denied it with her hands.

"No of course it hasn't showed." She teases playing along with him before breaking off into a huge smile. Takashi smiled and leaned slowly into her, kissing her softly.

"I love you and I'll make sure it always shows." He declared as she giggled. Then before they resumed dancing he took out he's car keys from he's pocket and handed them over to Kagome, who at first looked surprise.

"Wha-?" she asked.

"Before anything else happens and I forget." He said with a sheepish smile. Kagome rolled her eyes.

" Gee thanks, because I love driving out into law-less roads." She said sarcastically before he stole a kiss from her. As soon as she smiled he knew he had been forgiven.

. .. . .. . .. . .. .

(_Florence, Italy._)

Sesshomaru and Kagura, for half of the night, waltz all over the garden as they greeted their guests; making sure everyone got whatever they needed and that they were having a good time, like them. They talk and chatted with all their loved ones that were sharing this important day with them. Everything was elegantly decorated with red roses while the biggest decor was the night sky adorned with a crescent moon watching over them, making the stars perform for them.

The other half of the time they spend dancing on the dance floor that was over a decor deep, pool; thick glass cover the pool as a dance floor, so people could also see the flower candles lit under the thick glass, floating throughout the pool's surface.

Everyone chatted.

Everyone laughed.

Everyone ate and drank to their hearts content.

Suddenly the shattering of glass over took the party, making the musicians stop playing as everyone screamed and gasped in horror. The thick glass over the deep pool had broken and everyone else had fallen in a broke glass infested pool, including Sesshomaru and Kagura.

"Sesshomaru!" Screamed Genesobe as Kagura parents also ran with her shouting out her name.

"Kagura, Kagura!"

. .. . .. . .. . .. .

(_Madrid, Spain_.)

"Here, thank you." Said Kagome giving Takashi's car keys to the valet parking so they could get her car, while trying to stabilize Takashi, who's arm was over her shoulder. Soon her car was brought to her and the door open.

"Wait –hiccup-, let me open –hiccup- the door for you." Declared Takashi smiled. Kagome smiled at him.

"It's ok, no need, I'll be your gentlemen for tonight." She added playfully. Takashi looked at her gravely and nodded as she put him in the passenger seat and put on he's seat belt.

"Good, gentlemen." He said playfully. Kagome snorted and shut the door as he begun to chuckle. Soon she was in the driver's seat of he's Volvo and drove off, quickly adding herself into the road that led to their home.

Kagome was a careful driver, but that didn't mean she like to drive in open roads, on the contrary it made her nervous. This road was isolated most of the time, making it one of the less used roads here. It didn't smooth things the fact there was fog and that it was the middle of the night. She focused more than normal. "It was a fun party." Whisper Takashi with eyes closed. Kagome smiled and nodded.

"Yes it was." She agreed, never taking her eyes off the road. Then she heard him moving and saw him craning he's neck to see her from the corner of her eye; and soon enough felt he's hand caress her face.

"I will never believe… How lucky I am to have you, Kagome." He whisper gently. Kagome smiled.

"Yeah, your are defiantly one lucky guy." Teased Kagome with a light giggle. Takashi chuckled a bit, and that sound made shivers run throughout Kagome's body.

"Indeed." He said and paused. Seconds passed before he resume, "Do you feel how much I love you?" He asked in a playful tone.

"No, I do not." Answer Kagome gravelly, as she watched the road intensely. Takashi smiled as he managed to start taking off he's seat belt. "Wait! What are you doing, put it back on!" Said Kagome frantically as she tried to stop him from doing that with one arm. Takashi, however, paid no attention and got closer to her.

"I'll make sure that you feel it every day of our lives…" He whisper softly. Kagome's eyes softened and she lower her gaze to see him.

"You don't say…" She whisper as she stole a peek at the road. He nodded gravely as she smiled. "Good." She whisper as he leaned into her…

Then everything else happen to quickly for either of them try and change it.

A loud honk coming from an eighteen wheeler got their attention. Kagome gasped as she tried to get a hold of Takashi but… Everything went silent, everything went black…

. .. . .. . .. . .. .

(_Florence, Italy_.)

Sesshomaru paced the waiting room of the hospital. He's clothes and hair where dripping wet, even thought he's mother had put a dry towel over he's shoulders he had ignored the object.

"I can not believe that happened…!" Whisper Kagura's mother horrified as she remember the gash on the thigh of her daughter's leg. Her father also denied it he's head. Genesobe nodded.

"I can not believe my sister`s wedding turned into a nightmare!" Exclaimed Souta frustrated. Genesobe put her hand over the young men`s shoulder.

"We all have to be patience, that is all." Declared Genesobe watching her son pace back and forth still. A Doctor, in white robe, finally appeared.

"Giordano Kagura's family?" Called out the Doctor. Everyone quickly step forward.

"I am her husband." Announced Sesshomaru quickly. The Doctor smiled.

"You wife sustained injury to her leg but luckily it was nothing twenty stitches couldn't fix." He announced happily. Sesshomaru nodded along with everyone else, "You can go in and see her." Sesshomaru quickly left everyone behind as she search for Kagura's room and quickly found. As soon as he enter he was greeted by Kagura's smile. Sesshomaru's shoulder visibly relaxed as he looked down and passed he's hand through he's hair.

"I'm ok." She reassured him with a smile. Sesshomaru looked up at her and smiled.

"You know, that was not how I wanted to hear someone calling you with my last name for the first time." He stated. Kagura smiled as he walked towards her and sat next to her on her bed. He embraced her tightly. He would not say it out loud but he had been scared out of he's mind when he had pulled her out of the red tainted water of the pool. For a moment there he's heart had skipped a beat.

"You know… This incident made me think that anything can happen in just a couple seconds…" She whisper, still wrapped in he's embraced. "I want us to try and have a baby right away…" He's eyes widened at the sound of her request but quickly smiled and nodded.

"Yes, of course." He answer reassuringly as everyone else finally got to her room.

. .. . .. . .. . .. .

(_Madrid, Spain_.)

Kagome's eyes begun to flutter under her eyelids, trying to wake up. As everything begun to come back to her, so did raw pain all through her body but specially through her left leg. She open her eyes and tried to scan the area but everything was dark. WhimpeKagurag from the pain she began to panic as she realized that she was somewhat upside down, still in the car seat thanks to her seat belt. Kagome used her arms to try and reach for where Takashi was suppose to be but didn't found him. Her breathing was ragged and rough as she begun to panic. "Takashi? Takashi? Where-Where are you?!" She began to call out as she unlocked her seat belt, landing on her belly on the roof of the car.

She cried out in pain, but didn't let that stop her. As her light blue eyes try to scan the area, she froze in place as she felt everything fall silent. A couple metes away she was able to see something one the road…"T-Ta..ka..shi?" She whisper, afraid that she would be right. Realization dawn upon her: Takashi had unhooked he's seat belt before the crash! Quickly she began to drag herself out of the car, not caring about the broken glass under her. She whimper from the pain but kept going. "Takashi, please, hang on, I'm coming, love, I'm coming…!" She whisper as she begun to cry. She managed to reach him; he was laying face up, unconscious. Kagome begun to sob more harshly, fear and panic settling over her. "Takashi, please, hold on!" She begged again, touching he's face with trembling hands. The puddle of blood under him was slowly getting larger. "Please, love, hold on, Takashi, hold on!" She cried, "W-W-We're ge-getting mar-married to-tomorrow! P-please, hang on-!" She whisper as she pressed her forehead onto he's before looked back up, "Please! Somebody! Help me! Please..!" She shouted, her voice sounding hoarse, "Please! Anyone! Anybody! Please! He's dying! Please..!" Kagome continued to beg, "Please!"

. .. . .. . .. . .. .

(_Madrid, Spain._)

"Wow! This is beautiful! I can see why your mother fell in love with Spain!" Declared Kagura happily as they stepped into their room's balcony. He had a beautiful view since they were in the tenth floor. Sesshomaru chuckled as he nodded in agreement. Kagura leaned a bit over the balcony railing Sesshomaru's eyes warmed as he looked at her.

"By the way," He declared getting her attention. Kagura turned around and her eyes widened as she saw the small black box in he's hand.

"Is that-?" She whisper and Sesshomaru nodded as he smiled.

"Yeah, I was able to find it after the pool incident." He said with a smile as he open the box and took out her wedding Kagurag. Kagura's eyes sparkle with exaiment as she made a move to grab it. Her husband however pulled it away from her grasp She looked at him puzzled as he smiled and slowly got down on one knew. Kagura giggle.

"Are you_?" She whisper but he quickly nodded as he looked up at her from he's knealing position.

"Kagura, will you marry me?" He asked her. Kagura giggled again.

"But we are already married." She pointed out with a smile. Sesshomaru shrugged.

"What of it?" He asked her, "We can get married again this year, and the next and the next and the next…" He whisper at her. Kagura laugh.

"Then I agree. I do!" She said laughing as Sesshomaru re-placed the ring on her finger. Getting up he carried her bridal style and chuckled as she laughed. Then lead them back into the room.

. .. . .. . .. . .. .

Kikyou looked around the waiting room and as soon as she saw her mother she ran to her. Ai was sitting down on the couch while Takashi's parents were huddled together standing up. "What happen?" She asked upset at the sight of her crying mother. Her mother was always so sentimental!

"I-I am not sure." Answer Ai, "Apparently a truck had been trying to pass a car on the opposite line, on a curve, and didn't see that their car was coming up as well-" Was all Ai was able to explain before sobbing once again, yet she kept eyeing her eldest daughter. "Aren't that the same clothes you were wearing at the bridal shower?" Ask Ai. Kikyou rolled her eyes.

"Mom, please! There more important things at hand!" Shouted Kikyou. Just then a Doctor come in.

"Aragon Kagome's family?" She called out. Ai and Kikyou as well as Takashi's parents step forward.

"Yes, we're here!" Answer Ai. The Doctor smile at them.

"Your daughter suffer some concussions and broke her left leg in sever spots, she also hurted her neck, but everything is fixable." She said with a smile. "You may go in and see her." She added. Ai and Kikyou nodded and were about to take off when they overheard Takashi's family.

"What about Takashi, Doctor?" They asked. The Doctor looked at them.

"I am sorry but I can not say the same thing about Mr Duran." She confessed. Ai gasped along with Takashi's parents. "He lost too much blood and has sustain several internal injuries." Takashi's parents looked horrified. "If he makes it through tonight he's live but if not…" She continued and left the last part hanging, knowing they knew where she was heading. Takashi's mother, Erin, began crying, while her husband, Kureno, hid he's face in he's wife hair. Kikyou began to drag her mother into the corridor leading towards Kagome's room.

Once they were safe inside Kagome's room, they looked at said person. "Wh-What are we going to tell her?" Asked Ai. Kikyou bit her bottom lip.

"Well-" But Kikyou stop when she hear her sister's whimpering. Ai and Kikyou turned to her. Slowly Kagome begun to open her eyes.

"Mom?" She whisper, her voice having a husky quality due to all her shouts for help. Ai quickly went to her daughter's side.

"Yes, love?" She asked quietly.

"How is Takashi?" Asked Kagome unable to move due to her collar; her leg was also in a cast from her mid thigh to her foot. Ai bit her lip before stealing a glance at Kikyou, who mirrored her expression.

"Rest, sweety, rest." Was all Ai said, yet that was when Kagome's eyes filled with panic.

"Mom, mom, where is he? Where's Takashi?" Asked Kagome more frantically.

"Please, sweety-" Begged Ai but her daughter paid no mind to her.

"Kikyou?! Kikyou!" Called out Kagome, soon she saw her sister stand on the foot of her bed. "Kikyou, where is Takashi?!" Kikyou looked at her mother then down before finaly looking at her sister.

"He is in the emergency room still. He lost too much blood." Said Kikyou and paused before adding the last part, "He might not make it through tonight." Kikyou watched her sister horror stricken face. Quickly Kagome begun to trash around, trying to sit up and get off the bed. Luckily Ai caught her daughter before she fell face first on the floor.

"Takashi, Takashi, Takashi!" shouted Kagome. Ai looked afraid and looked at Kikyou.

"Quick! Call a nurse!" Order Ai at Kikyou, who ran out of the room.

. .. . .. . .. . .. .

The silence of the room was only interrupted by the 'beeping' sound of the monitor that monitored Takashi's heart beat. The Doctor was checking he's patience when knocking was heard. She looked back to see the door was open, and just outside was a nurse with a patience, she recognized as Aragon Kagome; the girl's tear streaked face was still wet. Said girl looked at Takashi and soon was clawing her way to pull herself inside. The nurse was about to stop her when the Doctor approved with her head. The nurse nodded and wheeled the girl inside, putting her next to the young men's bed. Afterwards they left them to allow them some privacy.

Kagome looked at Takashi, unable to get herself to move. Her hands were clasped over her mouth, trembling. Takashi was so badly beaten up; he had bruises on her face and arms, and a black eye and the top of he's head was wrapped in white bandages. Slowly she grabbed he's hands and begun to set butterfly kisses on them. "Honey, Takashi, Takashi, wake up, Sweety, I'm here, I'm here." She begged as tears made themselves more abundant. Slowly Takashi managed to open he's eyes, at least a bit. At first only whimpering sound were heard.

"You`re… Alright… I`m so… Happy." He managed to say in between whimpers and he's ragged breathing. Kagome nodded enthusiastically; her brows furrow.

"Yes, yes I am! And you'll be alright too!" She cried without letting go of he's hand.

"I..am sorry." He whisper. Kagome moved her head from left to right.

"No, no, no! You have nothing to apologize for!" She sobbing. "Don't apologize!"

"I… love you… so much…" He managed to say in between breaths, "I… Was so afraid… To lose you…" Kagome begun to sob.

"No! I'm right here, sweety! And you-you won't leave me either, r-right?" She begged him. Takashi manage to hold her hand tighter.

"Please, promise… me that you'll… go on with… your life…" He said as intensely as he could. Kagome's eyes widened.

"No, please, please, Takashi, don't tell me that!" Sobbed Kagome, "You'll get better!"

"Please, promise me, Kagome…!" Said Takashi abruptly as he coughed. Kagome nodded between sobs.

"I-I-" But before she could articulate her words, Takashi's loosening grip caught her attention and her eyes widened "Takashi…?" She asked panic taking over her voice. "Takashi!" She shouted as she heard the 'beep' sound of the monitor dying off. "No, no! Takashi! Taka – Takashi!" She shouted as she began to move him, trying to wake him. Doctors and nurses came in and tried to move her so they could try and do something for Takashi. One nurse had to move her wheel chair while another made sure that she stayed on said chair. Kagome trashed in the wheel chair, trying to stop them from moving her from Takashi's side.

Then her world shatter.

The Doctor pull a white sheet over Takashi's body.

"No… No… No! Takashi!" shouted Kagome, "TAKASHI!"

. .. . .. . .. . .. .

We here's the second chapter! This story we'll go progressing slowly (as in Kagome and Sesshomaru will take take to meet and so on before falling in love)

Anyway, I hope you all like it!


	3. Second Chances

**Disclaimer: I don't own** any of the Inuyasha characters** nor do I profit** from them in anyway.

**A/N:** As you all have seen my chapters are pretty long so I'll be updating twice per week (maybe three times a week) but no more; I'll also not update during the weekends. Thank you! :)

'...' Thoughts.

"..." Talk/ Dialog

On with the story! :)

. .. . .. . .. . .. .

(_Madrid, Spain._)

An eerie silence roamed throughout the room while whoever did talk, either did so in whispers or talk loud enough to Mr and Mrs Duran; every person that arrived gave them their condolences. Ai and Kikyou were also there, talking quietly between themselves; her mother was probably scolding Kikyou for her tardiness to the funeral.

Kagome's eye brows furrowed as she hid her face in Fluffs, the dog Takashi had given her as a puppy; Fluffs, now a full grown dog, sat by her wheelchair, keeping her company. Kagome's hand pet it but once in a while stayed still, just holding on to the dog afraid it would disappear just like it's owner. Tears kept sliding down her face, everything still seemed very sur-real to her.

Just two days ago she had been shopping for last minutes things for the wedding, she had even gone to her last fitting and now… They were all gather at Takashi's funeral. Kagome's felt that it was fate's personal sick joke on her. "Kagome, honey, do you need anything?" Whisper her mother, drawing her out of her bitter humor running through her mind.

"No… Thank you." Whisper Kagome. Ai nodded and left her daughter, giving her space. Looking at her daughter from another place in the crowded room, Ai began to think herself about Kagome's father, her first husband. Oh how that men had loved her! And if she was to be honest with herself, she had felt deeply about him as well. She wouldn't go as far as calling it love but it was a similar feeling. When he had died… She had lost her best friend and companion.

"You!" Shouted Mrs. Erin, snapping Ai's attention back to the room. "It's your fault!" She shouted once again, pointing her finger at Kagome, who seemed shock at the sudden accusation.

"Wha-?" Whisper Kagome with her eyes wide open. Erin looked at her with all the rage and pain she was feeling.

"Leave! You-you killer! Murderer!" Shouted Mrs. Erin while her husband, Kureno tried to hold her back. "You KILLED Takashi!" Kagome's eyes widened.

"N-no, y-you`re wrong!" Answer Kagome as she felt as if a knife had gone through her chest. "I-I love your son, Erin, we-were g-going to get m-married!" Tried to explain Kagome. Ai quickly ran at her daughter's side as she saw Kikyou standing a few steps behind Mr and Mrs Duran.

"LIER! LEAVE! LEAVE THIS PLACE AT ONCE!" Shouted Erin while Kagome tried to reason with her, but her sobs and tears didn't help her.

"I didn't kill him!" Shouted Kagome with her eyes closed tightly.

. .. . .. . .. . .. .

Hours later.

"And you couldn't keep your mouth shut?!" Shouted Ai at Kikyou; they were face to face.

"How was I suppose to know that neither Erin nor Kureno knew that Kagome had been the one driving when the accident happen?!" Replied Kikyou upset, after all it's not like she could read mind.

"And you thought that _that_ was the best time to inform them of such details?!" Asked Ai. Kikyou gave her mom a frustrated growl.

"They were going to find out anyways!" Shouted Kikyou.

"And I ask you once again, you thought that was the best time to inform them?!" Asked Ai not understanding her eldest daughter. Really Kikyou could say and be the most inappropriate at times!

"It's ok…" Whisper Kagome. Ai gasped, she hadn't seen her daughter at the entrance of their living room. A nurse was pushing her wheelchair. Kikyou only watched her sister as she made her way to them. "Kikyou… Is right, they were going to find out." She added. Ai quickly went to her daughter while Kikyou went to open the door, since someone had been knocking.

"Well, yes, I know, but the things that Erin said where uncalled for." Declared Ai. Kagome looked at her mother then looked back down.

"But what if what she said was true?" Asked Kagome softly, "Whoever is driving is the one responsible, no?" She asked.

"No-" Whisper Ai.

"But what if I am mom…?! What If I really killed Takashi…?! I-I was the one driving!" Began to sob Kiara, "Maybe if I would have been paying more attention-!"

"Stop this non-sense." Commanded a deep but warm voice. Kagome's eyes widened as she craned her neck to look back. There, standing under the door way of the entrance to their apartment, was her beloved uncle Touga. "No one can predict accidents, Kagome." He declared before he went to he's niece. Kagome quickly embraced him as she began to sob even harder.

"Touga…" Whisper Ai. Touga was her late husband's older brother, thus Kagome's uncle. To her, Touga had always been the most handsome men alive with he's unusual platinum silver long hair and molten golden eyes, unlike Kagome's, who inheritated her father hair and eye color. Even now that Touga was in he's late forty's, early fifties, he was still a very handsome men, regal and imposing.

"Oh, Uncle!" cried Kagome. Touga hugged he's dear niece firmly. She was the only blood related family he had left and he loved her with all he's heart. And she loved him as well.

"Forgive me for getting here so late but I was told no more than a couple hours ago about the accident…" He whisper in Kagome's ear; Kagome nodded as she let herself be wrapped in her Uncle's strong arms. It pained him to see her so broken; he always seen Kagome as a strong willed and happy girl… But who could blame her? When he lost he's beloved Izuzu God knows how much he had cried and screamed and how long it had taken for him to get back up on he's feet. "You will all come back with me to the Hacienda Aragon." He order. Ai bit her bottom lip hesitantly. "It will be for the best. Setting some space between this place and the memories from here will do Kagome some good."

"No way. I'm not going to go and live in a far away village." Complained Kikyou. Ai looked at her.

"Kikyou, please, this isn't about you!" Reproached Ai then looked at Touga. "Alright then. So be it." Then again she was never one to deny Touga anything. Not back then not now either.

. .. . .. . .. . .. .

**Two years later**.

"Good morning, Aragon!" Greeted Totosai as he crossed the large living room as he headed for the dinning room where he's long time friend Touga ate breakfast. Touga smiled at the old Priest as he signaled him to sit with him.

"Hello, Father." Greeted Touga, "What bring you by so early?" Totosai looked at him weary.

"I have been told some interesting information." He declared getting straight to the point. Touga raised one eye brow. "It's about Tashio, Genesobe." Touga's eyes quickly widened.

"Out with it then!" He order. Totosai nodded.

"It seems that our suspicious that she had gone back to Italy were correct, Aragon." Sighted Totosai heavily. "Yet sadly that information comes also with the bad new that Genesobe recently passed away from cancer." Touga's eyes widened as he left he's news paper aside as well as he's food.

"Wha-?" He asked and Totosai nodded. Touga looked at various points of the table.

"I-I tired to follow her lead the day she left but with my brother's passing I lost her." He whisper, "I should of looked for her even harder… I could aid her. Money wouldn't have been a problem…"

"There is more." Declared Totosai. Touga looked up at him. "She had a son. Tashio Sesshomaru." Touga was stunned by the last piece of news as he kept looking at Totosai. "He could be your son."

. .. . .. . .. . .. .

(_Florence, Italy._)

"Everything happen so fast…" Whisper Sesshomaru as he and Kagura stood at the foot of Genesobe's grave. Kagura embraced her husband lovingly.

"She's now resting. She doesn't suffer any longer…" Whisper Kagura as she feels Sesshomaru nod. Slowly Sesshomaru is able to tear himself from the site and leave the cemetery. A week had passed since they had buried he's mother but everyday he went to visit her; everything had been so sudden. The fact that he's mother was not longer with him…Still hadn't sunk in. Only time would help him…

Kagura kept eyeing her husband from under her eye lashes. He had been so broken the past year, since when they had found out about her mother-in-law's illness, she had tried to ease he's burden as much as she could but nothing had seem to help out. And now that she's gone… Sesshomaru is now pained by her absence. '_Hopefully my surprise will ease he's pain…_' Begged Kagura as she hung tighter to he's arm.

. .. . .. . .. . .. .

(_Madrid, Spain._)

"Then I'll pay a private investigator!" exclaimed Touga as he paced he's living room. Totosai was sitting there, brainstorming with he's friend. "Every bit of Genesobe's life will be very important." Whisper Touga the last part as he ran he's hand over he's brown hair.

"Why would that women's life be important?!" Hissed Ai as she walked into the living room. She had been coming down the stairs when she over heard that wrenched name. Touga and Totosai looked back up at her.

"We just received news she died." Stated Totosai. Ai looked at him with an icy glare.

"Good riddance! That women brought nothing but trouble to our home back then and it would be the same now!" She shouted then looked at Touga. "Why would her life be important, thought?" She hissed once again. Touga stood up to he's full height, quickly towering over Ai.

"I do not need to explain myself to you, Ai." He declared firmly. Ai's eyes narrow while her jaw clench and without further more she spun on her heels and left the room. Touga sighted as soon as she left. "Ai has always been… Dramatic."

"It is not that she is dramatic," Stated Totosai casually, "She is just reacting like a women in love." Touga eyes he's old friend like if Totosai had grown another head all of the sudden.

"Don't be a fool." Declared Touga. Totosai chuckle.

"Ai had loved you long before she married your brother and has loved you ever since." Declared Totosi. Touga sighted.

"I only had eyes for Izayoi and then for Genesobe." He declared firmly. Totosai nodded.

"Yes, well, you more than anyone, then, know that you can no order the heart around." Added Totosai while Touga sighted.

. .. . .. . .. . .. .

Kagome petted one of the bulls through the cage, it had been behaving good during the exam. "You are very patience with them." Mumbled Kyou. Kagome laughed and nodded.

"Yes well, you have to be." She answer, "After all animals do not have out though capability to understand, always, what is happening." Kyou nodded as he began to pick up her vet tools. "Actu-!" But she was cut off by a pair of hands over her eyes. She began to laugh as she touched said hands.

"I knew I would find you out here." Said a deep voice. Kagome smiled as she turned around and was greeted by her boyfriend's violet eyes.

"Naraku!" She said happily. Naraku smiled at her a bit sly. "I thought you weren't going to come until tonight." She said between giggles.

"I couldn't wait to see you and tell you about a big surprise I have for you." He answer her. Kagome looked at him with all her attention. "I talked to my mother and she agreed to come with me this friday, down to The Aragon, and ask you hand in marriage." Kagome's eyes widened.

"But I thought we agree that we would wait some more…" Whisper Kagome.

"Aw, c'mon Kagome, what exactly are we waiting for. I love you and you love me, right? So let's do this." Complained Naraku. Kagome bit her bottom lip but nodded anyway. Naraku laughed and picked her up and twirled her around. Once he settled her down Kagome excused herself so she could go and tell her mom. Once she was out of sight, Naraku took out he's cell phone and dialed. "Mother…? –Yes, I did and she agreed.- Yes, soon we'll have what we want in our hands."

. .. . .. . .. . .. .

(_Florence, Italy._)

Kagura closed the bathroom door behind her as she walked into the living room. Sitting down on the floor was Sesshomaru, looking through some old photos. "I hadn't seen this pictures before." He declared, knowing she was watching him. Kagura smiled as she stood by him. "Especially this photo." He added as he handed her an old photo of he's mom when she was about 19, standing next to a tall guy of about 20.

"She looks so happy." Declared Kagura with a smile as she eyes the unknown men with blue eyes. Biting her bottom lip she handed him back the photo as she went to stand in the middle of living room. "Um, Sesshomaru, love." Sesshomaru's honey glazed eyes looked up at he's fidgeting wife. "Um, err, I'm pregnant!" She announced. Sesshomaru's eyes widened with happiness as he slowly stood up.

"Are you sure…?" He whisper. Kagura nodded and showed him three pregnancy test in her hands. Letting out a laugh he lunged at her and picked her up and twirled her while kissing her everywhere he's mouth could reach. Kagura simply laughed happily that her little family was forming well.

. .. . .. . .. . .. .

(_Madrid, Spain._)

This is my mother." Announced Naraku stepping forward. Touga, Ai and Kagome were politely standing in the living room, greeting their visitors. The breath taking women step forward. She had shoulder length black/bluish hair and bangs while underneath them were a pair of alluring deep green eyes. Red lips turned into a sly smile as the provocative women extended her hand out to all of them.

"Monreal, Kaguya at your service." She said with a sly smile. Touga eyed her weary as they all sat down on the rustic but elegant living room. "Even thought we have not met before hand, Kagome, I see that everything my son spoke of your is true." She complimented Kagome as she smiled.

"You seem so young." Declared Ai as Kaguya gave her a small laugh. Ai mentally frown since the women looked be in her early forties barely.

"Yes, I had him very young." She declared. The talk continued peacefully as they arranged everything for their wedding; which was set one month from then. Yet all throughout the evening Touga eyed he's niece carefully. She seemed happy… And he hoped it really was how she felt.

. .. . .. . .. . .. .

(_Florence, Italy._)

"Come on, Kagura! Exercise is good for someone pregnant." Called out Sesshomaru towards Kagura as she ran in circles around her. Kagura was breathing roughly, hating exercise. She laugh however happy at the mood change in Sesshomaru. As they continued the run, Sesshomaru went a bit up ahead, Kagura noticed a men with a camera taking pictured of Sesshomaru. Quickly she ran to him and pushed him.

"Hey! Why are you taking pictures of my husband?! Hey!" Asked Kagura as she pulled the camera out of the men's grasp. AS she was pushed backwards Sesshomaru appears and punches the guy's face but quickly goes to help Kagura stand.

"Are you alright?"He asks her. Kagura nods as she stands up but frowns when she notices the guys running away.

"Yes, I'm fine, but the guy, Sesshomaru! He was taking pictures of you!" She says as she hands him the camera she was about to take away from him. Sesshomaru sight relived he's wife is alright and hugs her.

. .. . .. . .. . .. .

(_Madrid, Spain._)

**One month later**.

Music fills the church as everyone applauds and cheers the newly weds. Once outside, every guest congratulates Naraku and Kagome. Kagome goes to her mother, who's crying in excitement. "I'm just sorry Kikyou wasn't able to come." Whisper Ai. Kagome smiles.

"I know, I really miss her but it's alright. There must be a pretty good excuse." Said Kagome with a big smile. Meanwhile Naraku's eyes slightly widened as he sees a regal men in he's late forties arrive.

"Ryukotsusei?" Called out Naraku surprised. Said men smiles and walks over to him. "I didn't know you were coming." Admitted Naraku. Ryukotsusei's sly smile and esmerald green eyes were alluring.

"Of course I would come." He admitted with a light chuckle. Kaguya slowly joins her son while Touga, Ai and Kagome follow.

"Oh this is my mother." Says Naraku as Kaguya approaches.

"Monreal Kaguya." She says as Ryukotsusei kisses her hand.

"Nice to meet you. I am Ryukotsusei Jaume." He says as he's eyes suddenly fall on the approaching bride.

"Have we met before?" Asked Touga as he eyed the men. Ryukotsusei laughs.

"I highly doubt it. I never forget a face." He declares as he shakes he's hand.

"He is Touga Aragon, Ai Ballesteros and my wife Kagome Aragon de Monreal." Declared Naraku. Ryukotsusei shook everyone's hand, but took longer with Kagome's. She smile politely at him as they all began to talk.

. .. . .. . .. . .. .

(_Florence, Italy._)

"I don't know." Said Kagura as she laid all her shopping bags on her bed while Sesshomaru took a seat on a couch inside their room. He stretch he's legs lazily as she watched he's wife take everything out of the bags and on the bed.

"Kagura, don't worry about it. He was probably one of those photographers that like to take random pictures as hobby." He declared. Sesshomaru had been trying to get he's wife to stop worrying about the guy from the park without success. Kagura frown.

"Then why did he run away?" She asked him. Sesshomaru smirk.

"Because you began beating him?" He asked her. Kagura snorted as she threw a pillow at him. Sesshomaru only laughed.

"Well, whatever. Let's just hope we don't see him anymore." She said with a smile. "Hey, I'm going to go make some tea. Do you want some too?" Sesshomaru only nodded and smiled warmly as he's wife began to walk away. Yet that smile faded away quickly. Abruptly he stood up.

"Kagura, wait!" He called after her. Kagura turned around. Sesshomaru looked down then at Kagura. "You… You're bleeding." He declared. Kagura's eyes widened as her face showed the horror she felt.

"No…" She whisper as Sesshomaru went to embrace her, "No! Our baby, Sesshomaru, our baby!" She sobbed as Sesshomaru wrapped her in he's strong arms firmly…

. .. . .. . .. . .. .

(_Madrid, Spain._)

"Hello?" Answer Touga the phone.

"_Hello Mr. Aragon._" Says a men on the other line. Touga's brows furrow in concentration.

"Do you have the information I requested?" Asked Touga. There was some hesitation on the other line before the men answer.

"_Except the photos. Mr. Tashio's wife caught me and took my camera away. I only have one that I took with my cell phone._" Declared the men. Touga sighted.

"It alright, that will do." He finally said. "Get them to me as soon as possible." With the he hung up the phone. Touga held said object tightly in he's hand.

'_I need to know more about you, Sesshomaru._'

. .. . .. . .. . .. .

Kaguya took a sip from her drink as she patiently waited for her guest to arrive at the bar she had informed him. Soon enough her guest arrived. "Thank you for coming, Ryukotsusei." She said with a sly smile. "I am glad you could attend my invitation." Ryukotsusei smiled slyly as well.

"Hello, Kaguya." Greeted Ryukotsusei as he kissed her hand and took a seat. "I would always be more than happy to attend anything you please." Kaguya smiled

. . . .. . .. . .. . .. .

Romantic music filled the room as Kagome and Naraku found themselves lost in each others caresses and kisses. Not a single inch of skin was neglected while candle light danced throughout their skin giving them a warm glow. While the soft sounds of the ocean touching the beach enter through the balcony doors, drowning any other noise out…

. .. . .. . .. . .. .

"What do you say, Ryukotsusei?" Asked Kaguya as she crossed her slender legs. Ryukotsusei smile as he crossed he's arms and rested he's back on the chair.

"It does sound very tempting." He confessed, "But this tourist attraction would only be possible if Naraku was the owner of Ranch Buenaventura, no?" Asked Ryukotsusei and Kaguya smiled. "How will that be so?"

"Well, we all know that Touga's adoration for Kagome led him to put her as he's single heir to everything he owns. Once he dies, all the hundredth acres of land that he posses will be Kagome's and by default Naraku's as well." Declared Kaguya easily. Ryukotsusei raised one eye brow.

"But Touga seems very healthy." Stated Ryukotsusei. Kaguya smiled.

"Oh but health is such a traitorous thing! One day you have it, the other you don't! Not to mention accidents happened daily to everyone!" Declared Kaguya innocently. Ryukotsusei let out a laugh, and he was joined by Kaguya.

"Very well. Count me in." He announced with a sly smile as they made their drinks meet as cheers for this new alliance.

. .. . .. . .. . .. .

"Don't look at me like that…!" Hissed Naraku sitting on the foot of the bed; pants and shirt on. While Kagome sat on the middle of the bed, as she held the white sheet over her chest. "This kind of stuff happens you know! So quit your accusations!" Shouted Naraku. Kagome blinked dumbfounded.

"I wasn't saying anything…" She whisper. Naraku abruptly stood up and turned to her.

"There was not need! You accusing glare has been more than enough!" He shouted as he ran he's hands over he's hair.

"Well I'm sorry I-I didn't mean it…" She whisper worried she had offended him. "I was just- well surprise, that's all. Please, try and understand me as well…" Naraku glared at her.

"Try and understand what?!" He snapped, "Oh I see… you're comparing me to that-that dead boyfriend of your, aren't you?!" Shouted Naraku. "You bedded him, didn't you?!" He asked as he shouted.

"No, I-" But Naraku didn't let Kagome explain anything.

"Well you want to know something…?!" Hissed Naraku, "This has never happen to me before! Not with any other women! In fact this is your entire fault!" He shouted at Kagome; she had teary eyes as he kept yelling at him while she clutched the sheet over her chest tightly. "It's your fault! Because you, as a woman, weren't able to inspire me!" Shouted Naraku as he abruptly led the room.

"Wait…! Naraku…! Naraku!" Called Kagome but he didn't return, leaving a very confused and shaken Kagome behind…

. .. . .. . .. . .. .

Well that's my third chapter, I hope you all enjoyed it :)

First, i want to thank the followers of this story for giving it a chance, so thank you!

Secondly, I want to say that other Inuyasha characters like Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Inuyasha himself and even surprise characters (Inuyasha characters) more will be appearing throughout the story so please hang on :) Thank you!

Ok then I hope to be uploading another chapter soon! Until then!


	4. Expect the Unexpected

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters nor do I profit from them in any way.**

* * *

(Florence, Italy.)

The OB Doctor proceeded with an ultrasound, carefully checking that the baby and mother were alright. Kagura and Sesshomaru stared at the monitor screen impatiently. Kagura tighten her hold on Sesshomaru`s hand. "Luckily, the bleeding Mrs. Russo de Tashio did not affect herself or the baby's health at all. You are both alright." Sesshomaru and Kagura let out a sight in relif as they smiled. Sesshomaru leaned closer and kissed he's wife tenderly after such a scare.

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. .

(Madrid, Spain.)

Kagome was deep asleep when she felt someone join her in her bed. Quickly startled she tried to sit up, but a strong arm kept her in place. "Shh, it's alright, Kagome, it's me…" Whisper Naraku. Kagome stop struggling but didn't let her guard down; she could smell that Naraku had been drinking. "I'm sorry about what I said…" He whisper as he tucked himself closer to her, against her back. Kagome shifted, trying to look at him, but he wouldn't budge. "I just- please, try and understand me…"

"No, you try and understand me this time, Naraku." Whisper Kagome in the darkness. "What you said really hurted me. Especially because they were uncalled for, and they were uncalled for because I wasn't judging you nor was I thinking less of you in any way." She hissed.

"Please, please, forgive me, Kagome…" Whisper Naraku as he tried to kiss her bare shoulder. Kagome tried to move further from him, but he didn't let her."I'm sorry." He whisper between kisses. Naraku pushed himself a little higher, to try and reach her neck with kisses, but Kagome finally managed to push herself from him.

"No. Stop, Naraku." She commanded and he looked at her with red eyes; her had indeed been crying, upset. "Not tonight. Not like this." She stated firmly as she laid back down, her back towards him. Naraku frown but obliged.

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. .

Touga and Ai quietly ate dinner together as they chatted about old times in the dinning room. "I still think I know that Ryosuke person from somewhere…" Whisper Touga as he took a drink from he's cup. "Still, I do not like him." Ai rolled her eyes as she cut her meat with her fork and knife.

"Oh, Touga, would you give it a rest already! Mr Jaume seemed like a very nice person." She declares firmly.

"It is your lack to see beyond what's in front of you that has gotten you into your worst mistakes, Ai." Declares Touga firmly. "Like Kikyou's father. I told you since the beginning I did not like that men, and I was right! He was only after you because of the enheritage my brother left you. Once the money was gone, so was he." Ai dropped her eating utensils on the table.

"Must you rub it in may face all the time?!" Shouted Ai very upset. "What do you wish me to do?! I can not turn back time!" Touga sighted as he bore he's blue eyes into Ai's grayish eyes ones.

"I wish you to learn from you mistakes." He answer warmly as he touched Ai's hand with he's own bigger one. "If you did that then you would realize that the path Kikyou is choosing is of not good for her. As a mother you have a duty to guide her in life, yet you lack control over her. Just take Kagome's wedding as an example! Where was Kikyou? She deliberately disobey you by not coming to her own sister's wedding!" Ai jerked her hand away from he's.

"There you go again!" She shouted as she threw her arms up in the air. "You know, with all this I'm staring to think my presence here it's obnoxious to you!" She declared as she abruptly got up. "Maybe I shall leave! Actually, yes, once Kagome has return from her honey moon I'll go back to the city and live with Kikyou!" Declared Ai as she began to walk away. Touga sighted as she catched her arm from he's seat. Running he's hand through he's hair he sighted tiredly.

"Please, Ai, let's not be dramatic." He whisper then looked up at her, "You know very well how much I enjoy Kagome and your company here. You have been great at keeping this house organize, as well as the servants and such. You have been indeed of great help. I also, and most of all, invited you all because you know how much I love Kagome and how much I care about you for being Kagome's mother and my late brother's wife…" Ai, once again, jerked her hand from he's grasp as she walked to the other side of the room.

"But that it is not enough for me, Touga!" She shouted as she turned to look at him, "All the time I've been here; I've been waiting for you to look at me in another way, in another light! I've been waiting for you to see me as the _women_ I am; not as a mother or a sister-in-law, as a women! I want you _love_ as a men, I do not want appreciation or gratitude!" Cried Ai staring at Touga, who on the other hand looked at her with warm eyes.

"Forgive me if I have hurted you, Ai, or if in any way I have led you on," He said looking straight at her, "But I can not love you how you wish. The memory of the one I loved still has all of my heart." Ilaside confessed. Ai's eyes widened at the confession but quickly regain her posture and left the dinning with as much dignitiy as she could muster. Touga sighted and took a drink of water. `_Guess you were right, Totosai…`_

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. .

Kagome smile as Naraku and she made their way to the outdoor pool on their hotel. They agreed on leaving behind what happened yesterday. `_So today is a new day._` Stated Kagome firmly in her mind. Naraku was holding her arm as he led her to a chair besides the pool. "Look, how about here?" She asked him. Naraku nodded distracted and while Kagome began to lay down her things Naraku headed towards a guy.

"Hey, who the hell do you think you are?" Snapped Naraku at the guy in the pool. Said guy looked at Naraku puzzled. "You think I didn't see you staring at my wife?!" Kagome quickly ran to him.

"Naraku, what are you doing?!" She hissed as she tried pulling on he's arm.

"This idiot was staring at you!" Snapped Naraku jerking he's arm away from her. "And you! Answer me!" The guy got out the pool very upset.

"They shouldn't let people like you in." Growl the unknown guy.

"Please, forgive him." Jumped in Kagome, but Naraku pushed her aside while pushing the guy back into the pool. "Naraku, what's wrong with you?! Stop!" She shouted as she began to pull him away before the guy could get out of the pool. Kagome managed to drag him to a private close balcony. "What's wrong with you?!"

"Didn't you see the guy staring at you?!" Snapped Naraku, "I could read all he's intentions as soon as he laid eyes on you!"

"You know what, stop it already!" Shouted Kagome as she threw her arms in the air. "I don't know what going on with you!"

"Is this all because of what happen yesterday, right?!" Shouted Naraku, "Was that guy answering your own flirting?!" Kagome blinked dumbfounded.

"Wha- No! You know what, this is all wrong! When we stepped in the plane that would bring us here I was filled with so many wonderful expectations, and you know it! She shouted, "You knew how hard it was for me to give love another chance! You knew! And I thought I could trust you! But now, I didn't really know who you are-! You're violent and shouting at everyone and you've been really mean and cruel!"

"C'mon! Can't you forget about the incident from yesterday already?! How selfish can you be, Kagome?!" Growled Naraku. Kagome stared at him before approaching him.

"I think we should go back…" She whisper as she faced him. "We could get help, Naraku, we can fix this." She whisper but suddenly he took her by her arms and shook her.

"What?! And what would people think or say if we cut our honeymoon short?!" Shouted Naraku, "What they'll say about me!" Kagome growl at him as she got herself loose.

"I had enough! I'm leaving." She hissed. But before she could turn away, Naraku grabbed her and pulled her against him tightly, trying to kiss her.

"Are you threaten me?" He hissed. Kagome managed to look at him.

"No. I'm telling you I am." With that she got herself loose and left him alone.

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. .

Touga brows furrow as he's breathing was getting out of control. He knew very well that maybe he did not have much time left. He rearranged some papers in he's study. "Ayame!" Called out Touga, "Ayame!" Soon a young girl walked into the doors.

"Yes, Mr. Aragon?" Asked Ayame as she eyed Touga, something seemed off with him. But what?

"Print the papers shown in the laptop." He order and Ayame did as she was told. "Bring me one of the yellow envelopes." He order and Ayame quickly brought him one. He handed her some papers and signaled her to put them inside. She looked at him puzzled but he gave her no time to ask anything."Quickly, take them to Myoga, to the town notary; if he's not there go to Totosai." Ayame nodded and began to leave when he called her, she turned to see him, "Oh, and Ayame do not tell Naraku about this laptop, got it?" Ayame nodded once again, "Now, hurry!" Without further more Ayame quickly left to fulfill her orders.

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. .

(Florence, Italy.)

"Hey," Said Sesshomaru walking into their bedroom, where Kagura was laying down, resting on Doctor's orders. "Something strange just happened." Kagura raised one eye brow. "I haven't send out my resume anywhere but I just got a mail from a graduate, Mr. Myoga Monteverde, in Spain, he's an accountancy, and he's offering me a really good paying job." Kagura's eyes widened.

"Out of no where?" Asked Kagura and he nodded. "Are you going to accept?" Sesshomaru looked at he's lap top intensely before looking back at her.

"I think it would be a good opportunity." He admitted, "Maybe we should go, check it out, and maybe we can expand our business to Spain, ne?"

"B-But what about my family? How much time would we be gone?" Asked Kagura unsure. Sesshomaru eyed her.

"I'm not sure. Maybe a couple months?" He said living that in the air. Kagura frown.

"Who will take care of the business that my parents left me? What about my brother?" She asked him, "I-I really don't want to leave Italy, Sesshomaru." Stated Kagura firmly, stunning Sesshomaru.

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. .

"Well yeah, but the problem was that Myoga's office was close." Stated Ayame as she walked with Totosai. "He told me that if I didn't find him, I should come to you instead." She stated handing him the papers.

"But he didn't tell you what they were?" Asked Totosai and Ayame nodded.

"No, but he did make them see urgent." She pointed out and Totosai nodded. "Well I have to go, but if anything else is needed, please tell me father." Said Ayame before running out of the church and Totosai nodded.

"What could you be up to, Touga?" Asked Totosai absent minded as he walked out of the church. Yet he was startled when he turned and saw Touga on the grown, panting. "Touga!" Shouted Totosai worried and he knew quickly that Touga's heart was weakening.

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. .

Kagome continued to pack, her temper hadn't cooled down, when she saw Naraku enter the room. "Don't start, Naraku, ok? I'm leaving, with or without you." Hissed Kagome, without turning around.

"I'll take you back." He stated and she turned around as her eyes narrow. "Your mom just called me. Your uncle is in a very bad contiditon in the hospital." Kagome's eyes widened. "Apparently he's heart can give up at any moment." Kagome gasp as she put her hand over her mouth.

"No…" she whisper, "No!"


	5. Don't Go

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha characters nor do I profit from them in any way.**

**A/N: I'm so sorry for taking long to update! No excuses, just, please, hang on with me! Thank you! And onward with the story!**

* * *

_(Madrid, Spain.)_

After explaining the situation to her daughter and Naraku, when they arrived, Ai had a nagging feeling in the back of her mind that she couldn't get rid of.

So she began to passe back and forth in the waiting area, unable to contain her worries. Her mind was plagues with so many question and worries. 'Oh Touga! What happen to you?' She asked herself mentally, frustrated for the fact that she couldn't ask Touga those questions. Remorse for their argument not long ago spoke volumes in her mind. What if he had been so upset by her words that it led to he's heart attack?

Ai vigorously shook her head, trying to dissipate those thoughts.

That couldn't be it, after all he had taken it very well, explaining their situation to her with incredible tact. Then what could of caused it? "Ai, please, seat down and clam down." Begged Totosai, effectively snapping her out of her thoughts. Obediently she let Totosai guide her to a couch.

"Forgive me, Totosai, but I can not!" Confessed Ai as she rested her face in the palms of her hands. "I just- ugh! What could of led to he's heart attack?!" She asked feeling frustrated. She had been extremely careful with he's foods and the such, because even thought Touga was healthy he was not twenty any longer. Far from it and she had wanted for him to last them a very long time…

Even if they remained _just _friends.

Totosai sighted tiredly. They had been in the waiting room for eight hours already and the lack of decent food or rest was starting to take a toll on him. "I do not know, Ai. But something most of obviously trigger he's heart attack. Touga was as healthy as the bulls he raises!" Exclaimed Totosai. As they continued their low discussion neither noticed Kaguya had arrived until Naraku walked up to them with her in he's arm.

"I hope you don't mind that I informed my mother of what was happening." He said as sincerely as possible. Ai waved it off as a matter of little importance while Totosai refrained from saying anything.

Meanwhile Kagome had run throughout the hospital in search of the doctor that had treated her Uncle and once she found him she demanded permission to see him. After much persuasion the doctor allowed Kagome to see her Uncle.

Quickly she dressed in a blue robe and hat while she left aside the plastic that was suppose to go over her mouth; and as she made her way to he's room a chill ran down her spine as memories of the past came forward in her mind… '_Takashi…_' Shaking her head she braced herself before opening the door.

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. .

Naraku and Kaguya had distance themselves from the priest and Kagome's mother afraid of not being able to keep up their facade After all the news of the old man's heart attack had come as a surprise and a good one at that. Smiling Kaguya looked at Naraku. "I heard from the town's people that he never got sick more than once per year and it was always a simple cold! And here I was beginning to worry that the old man was indestructible or something! Everything is going on perfectly!" Confessed Kaguya happily but reminding as quiet as possible. "Now," Said Kaguya patting Naraku's cheek motherly like, "All you have to do is keep your beautiful little wife _happy and satisfied_." Purred Kaguya. Naraku frown.

"Is not that easy, mother." Complained Naraku, "She's not an easy woman." He added. Kaguya's smile faded.

"Don't tell me you can't control your wife, Naraku!" Hissed Kaguya, keeping her temper under control, "Everything is going accordingly and will keep going that way! Touga will die and when he does everything will be left for Kagome and indirectly to you! And best of all, Touga will die ignorant to our plans."

"How do you even know Kagome will let me handle her in heritage " Hissed Naraku upset. Kaguya lifted on eye brow.

"Because she'll be _happy_ with you and her animals." Simply stated Kaguya.

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. .

"What happen to you?" Whisper Kagome towards her uncle who was still unconscious Sitting on he's bed she caressed her hand, taking it into her much smaller ones. Feeling the gentle touch Touga's eyes began to open. Yet he quickly got agitated. "No, no, no, shss, it's alright, it's me, Kagome, uncle." Whisper Kagome gently. But Touga didn't relax, instead he seemed more determined to try and articulate something. Kagome leaned in closer, but couldn't undertsand. "Please, uncle, clam down, You need to rest. The doctor's said you had a heart attack and if you want to recover you have to be calm…" Whisper Kagome on the verge of tears; it wasn't easy to see a strong man like her uncle laying down in a hospital bed, tubes connected to he's body. " You have to get better… You have to stay with me. There are still so many things we have to do. So many plans…" She reminded him as tears began to fall down her face.

"N-Na-" Struggled to say Touga, as the he's heart monitor began to go faster drawing Kagome's blue eyes to said monitor. Fear began to steep in her heart, "Nar-" Kept trying Touga, getting Kagome's attention back. "Naraku..!" Finally stated Touga and Kagome looked at him and after a pause she nodded.

"Yes, uncle, Naraku is also in my plans.." She reassured him but suddenly Touga's heart beat sped up too much and Kagome began to try and clam him but when she saw he wouldn't she ran to the door and from there began to call for help. "Doctor! Nurse! Please, come!" She shouted, "Please! Someone! Help me!" She screamed as her voice began to sound hoarse due to her screams, "Please! Som-?!" But suddenly her eyes widened as she heard he's heart monitor go dead.

Her own heart beat fasten as she slowly turned around and faced he's bed.

Her uncle laid there with he's eyes closed.

By the time the doctors and nurses came her legs had given out as she seemed to be in a trance…

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. .

The burial took place two days later; many many people had also gather at the burial for Touga had been a fine and honorable person and business man. Loved and respected. Even Ryukotsusei attended Yet Kagome was dissapointed that Kikyou hadn't showed up. Typical of her.

The days went on slow and in a monotony that almost drove Kagome mad. After all, her stronghold and rock had been taken away from her.

Again.

Sometimes at night she would wonder if the fates really had such a fun time torturing her. A bittersweet smile always drew upon her lips at the thought.

"I know it's hard, honey, but we have to start moving on, even if it's by taking baby steps, but we have to start." Confessed Ai as she walked with Kagome in the second floor, on the rooftop garden Kagome nodded.

"I know." She sighted; she knew her uncle wouldn't like them mourning them for the rest of their lives of course. Ai smiled and with a last pat on her arm left her alone, but not for a long time since Naraku joined her soon after.

"What are you doing up here alone?" Asked Naraku reaching her and Kagome gave him a small smile.

"My mom just left." She informed him and he nodded, but a bit hesitant.

"How-how are you feeling?" He asked her as he laid on hand over her waist as they continued to walk.

"Better." She answer him, "Much better, because you know I don't think my uncle would of like to see us so down. He always said that they day we came to live with him was when he's house became a home." Naraku nodded absent minded.

"Has anyone a-asked about our honeymoon?" Asked Naraku and Kagome said no with her head. "I see. Well do you mind if we keep what happened over there a secret?" He whisper as he looked around, making sure no one heard them. Kagome turned to him.

"Yes, of course." She said, "You know, Naraku, I don't want our marriage to struggle because of that. I want us to seek counsel or treatment in order for our marriage to work." She whisper as she touched he's face gently. Naraku let himself be drawn into Kagome's touch. A sad smile appear on he's lips. "After all that's what I think my uncle was trying to tell me, to fight for our marriage." Stated Kagome and that was when Naraku's eyes widened slightly.

"W-Why would you say that?" He asked simply.

"Because he said your name before he died." She confessed with a smile as she resumed her walk.

Later that day Ryukotsusei showed up at the Ranch and was greeted inside by Naraku. "How's the family after Touga's death?" He asked as if he was asking about the weather.

"Good." Answer Naraku.

"Touga's death benefits us very, very much." Purred Ryukotsusei as he kept watching the second floor as if searching. Naraku only nodded. "By the way, where is your beautiful wife? I wanted to greet her personally since I haven't seen her since the burial."

"She's resting." Answer Naraku.

"Pity." Was all Ryukotsusei said as he glanced once again up the stairs. Naraku narrowed he's eyes when Ryukotsusei smirk.

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. .

Days later.

"I didn't know." Confessed Kagome off handed not really caring much if Ryukotsusei had come to visit them or not. There was something off about that man, but her mother didn't seem to take notice since she was talking about him like a school girl. Just then Myoga came in. "Oh, Myoga!" Greeted Kagome as he shook the old man's hand. Myoga was a man in he's mid fifties, but stood at a height of a meter and fifty five cm. Either way he had a gentle smile and her uncle had trusted him greatly.

"Hello Kagome, hello Ai. How have you been?" He asked politly.

"Good, but what brings you here?" Asked Kagome while Naraku joined them, following him was Totosai. Myoga eyed them all.

"I'm glad everyone's here." He said then turned to Kagome, "I came to read Touga's testament." Kagome's eyes slightly widened as she nodded. Ai led Myoga towards the dinning room, no one noticed Naraku's smirk.

Once everyone was settle down in the dinning table (Myoga sat at the head, on he's left was Ai then Kagome, and on he's right was Naraku then Totosai.) Myoga began reading Touga's last will. "I hear by let my testament and last will be known as I am in my full mental capacities. I leave Totosai he's montly pension and the sum of money I've always given him for charity each year. I have also instructed to give Ai a generous pension each month as a sign of my gratitude for the time she took care of my beloved brother, my one and only niece, Kagome, and of myself." Naraku could bearly contain himself as Myoga got to Kagome. "As for my beloved Kagome, I want to give her the town house, the much love jewels of my late wife Izayoi, and a bank account in her name where a considerable amount of money would be put in monthly, enough for her not have to worry about anything. She will be also given the important task of being the Ranch's administrator while my last will is fulfilled." Naraku's eyes widened.

"What? What about everything else? The Ranch and this home, for example?" Asked Naraku and Myoga eyed him.

"I am getting there." He simply stated before he resumed he's ready, " As for the Ranch rest of my properties will be left to Sesshomaru Tashio, who currently resides in Italy." Announced Myoga. Kagome lifted one eye brow, Totosaid sighted, Ai gasped and Naraku stood up abruptly.

"Who is this _Sesshomaru Tashio_?"


	6. Allies

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Inuyasha character nor do I profit from them.**

**A/N: There will be some talk about figthing bulls in the story BUT there won't be any fighting bull scenes or the such. Thank you.**

* * *

**Previously...**

_"I am getting there." He simply stated before he resumed he's ready, " As for the Ranch rest of my properties will be left to Sesshomaru Tashio, who currently resides in Italy." Announced Myoga. Kagome lifted one eye brow, Totosaid sighted, Ai gasped and Naraku stood up abruptly._

_"Who is Sesshomaru Tashio?_

**Continue...**

Ai quickly narrowed her eyes at Totosai. "Surly you can enlighten us on this subject ne Totosai?" Totosai raised one eye brow.

"If I can I will." Simply stated Totosai, but Ai's glared didn't waver.

"Is Sesshomaru Tashio the son of Genesobe Giordano, the Italian girl that lived here many years ago?" Quickly asked Ai. Totosai sighted, as he made a mental note to tell Touga that he owed him whenever they were to meet again.

"Yes." Answer Totosai. Kagome raised one eye brow.

"So, who's Genesobe Giordano?" That name was a stranger to her. Her mother turned to her, anger showing clearly in her eyes.

"She was your uncle's lover." She hissed, "How mother a bastard son for you uncle." Kagome's eyes widened while Naraku took it with mild shock.

"Watch what you say, Ai." Warned Totosai calmly, "No one knows that for sure."

"Totosai is right, Ai." Agreed Myoga. Ai fumed.

"But it's more than obvious Why else would Touga leave everything to him then?" She asked raising her voice. "Everyone knew that Touga adored Kagome and the only way he wouldn't leave her what it's rightfully her's would be for a son!"

"Either way which it may be, Touga left mostly everything to Him. It's done." Stated Myoga with a finality in he's voice. Ai frown but before she could argue any further Naraku spoke up.

"We need to invalidate that testament!" He exclaimed, "Everything should belong to Kagome! She was the one that took care of Touga and helped him with the ranch!" He said agitated, after all, they're plans could very well go down the drain with this. Ai agreed with him. Naraku turned to Kagome who remained sitting unlike him and Ai. "Right, Kagome?" Blue eyes met he's violet ones.

"No, Naraku." She stated firmly, regaining her composure after digesting that last bit of information. "If this was my uncles last will then so be it." She said the last part looking at Myoga, who nodded; while ignoring a fuming Naraku.

"Very well I shall contact him immediately " Announced Myoga, "He has one year to claim he's inheritage, otherwise it will fall in Kagome's hands." Kagome nodded in understandment.

"So if he doesn't come it all goes to Kagome?" Asked Ai surprise and Myoga nodded.

"Who would refuse an inheritage this big?" Asked Kagome as an after thought. Ai bit her bottom lip then looked at everyone gravely.

"I ask you gentleman to keep it a secret what we have talked here." She bid and they all nodded.

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. .

"This is not good, not at all." Hissed Kaguya lowly as she walked back and forth. Naraku only watched her. "I think that maybe the old man somehow found out about our plans." She growled lowly before continuing, "That would explain why he changed he's testament at the last minute." Then she took a drink of her whiskey.

"That's impossible!" Exclaimed Naraku.

"Not so." Hissed Kaguya boring her eyes into Naraku's, "Wake up, Naraku! He said your name last! He knew! Luckily for us your dumb wife took it as a coin of trust." Spat Kaguya.

"Kagome doesn't care about the inheritage." Announced Naraku, "She won't fight for it." Kaguya frown.

"Go get Ryukotsusei." Order Kaguya after a long pause.

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. .

"So, no one knew?" Asked Kagome as she and her mother walked towards the kitchen. Ai nodded.

"Exactly." She answer, "Because he had he's step father last name, not Genesobe's or Touga's." Explained Ai before adding, "That was sure a good way to throw your uncle off he's trail." Then after a short paused she continued, "I heard a couple days back that Touga told Totosai to investigate it further. A couple days later he told he had received some good news and when I asked him what they were he simply told me I would find out later."

"So then the 'good news' was that, what was he's name? Sesshomaru? That he was he's son?" Asked Kagome and Ai bit her bottom lip.

"I assume so because the next day he went to change he's testament according to what Myoga explained to me." Admitted Ai. Kagome frown.

"Do you think that the impression of finding out that he had a son was what cause he's heart attack?" Asked Kagome and Ai looked at her matching her own frown.

"If that's the case then I wish he would have never found out. Maybe then he would still be here now and wouldn't have kept to from your birth rights." Declared Ai. After all Kagome was he's last living blood relative. Kagome however just sighted tired.

"You know very well that I don't care about material things, mom." Repeated Kagome for the hundredth time since the testament had been read. "In all honesty, all I want is for this Sesshomaru person to appreciate the value of the Buenaventura (the name of the Ranch) and what it means for all of us, especially my uncle." Then Kagome looked out of the kitchen window. "…Who knows, maybe as he learned about the Ranch's history he'll come to love it as much as my uncle did." Then an idea flashed through her brain. "Maybe he'll let me work here as the bull's vet!" Hoped Kagome as she spun around to see her mother. Ai frown.

"But, what if he sells it? Can we buy it if he does?" Asked Ai hopefull. Kagome however frown.

"Right, with what money?" Asked Kagome, "The Buenaventura is worth a fortune!A fortune I do not have…" Sighted Kagome. Ai sighted along with Kagome and neither broke the silence for a while.

"Then, what are we going to do…?" It was Ai who broke the silence with the question that was forth most in their minds. Kagome's blue eyes settle over her mother.

"I have no idea." She answer with all the honesty she could muster.

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. .

Ayame seemed to have a nagging feeling in her head since Sr. Aragon died. "What's wrong?" Asked Umi, Ayame's mother. Nothing could get pass her, especially when it came down to her daughter and that was very important to Umi, since it was only her and Ayame in the world. Ayame turned to her mother a bit startled.

"Erm, what?" She asked her mother, while this last one 'tuted' at her daughter's response.

"What's wrong, Ayame?" Asked Umi once again, "You've been spacing out a lot lately." Ayame looked down as she took two cups to the table since they were about to eat dinner. Once they were seated on the table she looked around the close Inn her mother ran, making sure no one was around.

"I was at Mr. Aragon office hours before he had he's heart attack." Began Ayame. Umi raised one eye brow.

"Why?" She asked curious Even thought Ayame had been working there as an accountancy assistance she rarely went to Touga's office, not having the need to.

"Well he apparently wanted to check an e-mail in he's personal account and since he's personal computer wasn't working and the company's computer wouldn't let him we used Naraku's laptop that was there. But he told me not to say a word about to anyone!" Explained Ayame. Umi's expression grew serious.

"Then so be it." She declared. After all if Touga had told Ayame not to tell anyone there had to be a perfectly good reason for it, and she wasn't going to start doubting him now. Not after everything he had done for them, and she wouldn't expect less from her daughter either. Ayame bit her lip a bit nervous.

"But Father Totosai knows I was there since I was the one Mr. Aragon send with an envelop." Added Ayame.

"Then we'll asked Totosai for discretion." Simply stated Umi and Ayame nodded obediently. "Especially because if Naraku finds out you helped Touga meddle in he's computer he'll fire for sure." Said Umi as an afterthought.

"He's strange, mom." Stated the nineteen year old; Umi nodded and smiled fondly at her daughter. Ayame had her father's green eyes.

"Maybe so, but without Touga to stand up for you in the house, if anyone asks, you know nothing about that." Declared Umi and Ayame nodded. They began to eat, but Umi's thought revolved around what her daughter had told her. Why would Touga had told Ayame not to say a word about that to anyone?

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. .

(Florence, Italy.)

Ring Ring Ring Ring

"Yes, hello?" Grumbled Sesshomaru waking up as he picked up the phone. Kagura grumbled next to him, complaining about the sudden sound, jerking them awake.

_Hello. May I speak to Sesshomaru Tashio, please._

"Yes, this is I." Said Sesshomaru.

_Hello Mr. Tashio, I am calling from Madrid, Spain, on behalf of the accountancy office of Myoga Monteverde._

Sesshomaru raised one eye brow, completely woken up at the sound of Myoga Monteverde's name. "Is is something about the job he offer me?"

_I'm calling on another more delicate matter. Touga Aragon has passed away and he left you as sole heir of he's ranch Buenaventura and other properties. It is very important for you to come down to Madird Spain to claim your inheritage withing a year's time limit._

The female informed him of the address to where to show up and gave him phone numbers as well. Sesshomaru was quickly writing down everything while Kagura sat up and watch with interest the exchange. What was going on?

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. .

(Madrid, Spain.)

Ai and Totosai walked outside the church, in it's gardens. "No, Ai, all I can tell you is that Touga did indeed found out that Genesobe had died a couple months back in Italy." Explained Totosai once again. Ai brows furrow.

"And that's when he found out about he's bastard son, right?!" Pressed Ai.

"No! She never spoke to him after she left a very long time ago, Ai!" Repeated Totosai. Ai looked away.

"Forgive but I can't believe you, Totosai." She confessed at which Totosai's eyes slightly widened.

"You doubt me? Don't forget I'm a priest, Ai! Reminded Totosai but Ai's glare didn't waver.

"But you were also Touga's best friend and confidence!" She stated. Totosai eyed her seriously.

"Remember that it was I who introduced your cousin, Izayoi, to Touga, so when the whole Genesobe situation begun I was equally pained by it. But I'm no one to judge him and neither are you Ai. Just because Touga is now no longer here with us those that mean I'll tell you everything about he's private life." Declared Totosai walking away.

"Please, Totosai, you have to understand me. I need to know the truth!" Argued Ai. Totosai looked at her over he's shoulder.

"Ai, if Touga didn't tell you anything about this then there is nothing I can do." He said in a warm tone of voice before leaving.

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. .

(Florence, Italy.)

"Yes, that's my e-mail address so you can send me the rest of the stuff I need to bring." Stated Sesshomaru, "Yes, I'll let you know as soon as I arrive in Spain." Assured Sesshomaru with a notebook and pencil in hand while Kagura waited eagerly next to him. "Very well, thank you." With that Sesshomaru finally hung up.

"Who left you that inheritage, Sesshomaru?" Asked Kagura as she had been reading what he wrote in the notebook. Sesshomaru turned to her, they were both still sitting in the bed.

"I don't have the slightest clue." He smirked. Kagura frown.

"Pity your mother is no longer here to answer our questions." Stated Kagura and Sesshomaru nodded.

"Indeed. I vaguely remember my mother mentioning the ranch Buenaventura, saying that she lived there, in Spain, in her youth." Explained Sesshomaru. Kagura nodded.

"Then, it was your mom's inheritage?" Asked Kagura and Sesshomaru shrugged.

"They told me I was the sole heir, but that a niece," said Sesshomaru scanning the notebook until he found what he has looking for, "Kagome Aragon was the second beneficiary. Her and myself are the ones that benefit from the ranch more. They were other thought," He said as he once again scanned he's notes, "A priest and a sister-in-law." Kagura's brow raised.

"If he has living relative, then, why did he leave everything to you?" She asked but Sesshomaru once again just shrugged.

"I have a time limit of a year, thought, to claim it." He stated. Kagura's eyes widened as she quickly sat up, making Sesshomaru get up by he's hands as well, and making him round the bed.

"Quickly, then Sess!" She cheered, "With the bad economical situation getting to everyone, we're in no place to turn down any inheritage given to us!" Sesshomaru chuckled at the sound of that. She was obviously exited about the news. "Think about it, Sess! We can sell everything and move back here and we won't have to worry about money being an issue any longer!" She stated happily, "I don't know who this Mr Aragon was, but I'm so thankful for him!" He garbed her shoulders gently, getting her attention.

"Calm down, Kagura." Stated Sesshomaru with a warm tone of voice, "First we have to figure out what going on. After all, it's too good to be true." He confessed. Kagura smile.

"Oh, it will be true, don't worry, Sess!" She said as she kissed him reassuringly.

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. .

(Madrid, Spain.)

"Why didn't you tell me you had a son, or at least that you thought you had a son?" Whisper Kagome at the foot of Touga's graveside She had gone to visit him and bring him flowers, bringing Fluffs with her since her uncle was fond of the dog. "You also didn't tell me about the women that meant so much to you after aunt Izayoi, and how important she had been to you, Uncle." Then a small small appeared on her lips. "Some heck of a secrets you kept." She said with a light laugh. "But you know, I look forward to meeting your son, although," She paused as she held back tears, "I wish it would have been under different circumstances " She confessed. Then she sighted, "I hope we can reach an understanding, but don't worry, I'll carry out your last will." She said with a smile. "Were you trying to warn me back at the hospital about all this?" Asked Kagome as she raised one eye brow. "Did you thought I would get mad or upset like my mother or Naraku?" She asked before laughing, "I want to think you knew me better than that. Either way, don't worry I didn't get mad at you or thought less of you anyhow. Well. I have to get going but I'll come as soon as I can!" She said putting down the flowers. Then she looked at Fluffs. "C'mon, boy." They began to walk away.

It was a sunny summer day.

Ring Ring Ring.

Kagome raised an eye brow as she took out a cell phone. 'Oh, I forgot to give my mom back her cell phone!' She thought but noticed that the I.D caller was from Kikyou. Sighting she picked up. "Hello? Kikyou, it's me, Kagome." There was a pause at the other end and Kagome knew her sister was surprise she was the one answering.

_Oh, hey, I'm sorry about what happened to your uncle and all._ Kikyou said. Kagome rolled her eyes.

"Well thanks, but you don't have to be such a hypocrite, you know." Stated Kagome not in the mood.

_Why would you say so?_

"Because for starters if you cared enough you would of come down to he's burial." Began Kagome, "And! I'm sure you called thinking my mom was going to answer so you could persuade her into lifting her punishment on you for not coming to my wedding. You must be desperate without your credit cards!"

_That's not true, Kagome!_ Kagome rolled her eyes at the comment as Fluff gave a low growl that Kagome translated into an 'annoyed' snort of some sort. She smiled at him.

"I know you too well, Kikyou." Stated Kagome before adding, "But you know, I really wish I knew why you hated me so much. I mean, was it really that hard for you to come to my wedding?"

_No, of course not but-_

"Whatever. Never mind. Now it's not the place or time to talk about this." Admitted Kagome as she walked through the graves. I'll tell my mom you called. Bye." And like that the call ended. "I swear I don't understand her at all!" She complained at Fluffs, "I mean I love her because she's my sister but-ugh! She just get on my nerves!" Confessed Kagome as she resumed their walk while Fluffs paid her attention. Meanwhile Kagome was so distracted by her monologue and putting the cell phone away that she was beyond startled when she crashed into someone."Oh my, I'm s sorry, I should of watched where I was walking."

"Oh, that's all right. I wasn't paying much attention my self." Confessed the burnett. With that Kagome began to walk away but stopped when the burnett added, "Cute dog." She added and Kagome turned around with a grin on her face.

"Handsome, actually, since he's a male." Replied Kagome, "He's name is Fluffs."

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. .

The atmosphere was tense at Kaguya's home, as she was sitting down between Naraku (who was on a couch across the coffee table) and Ryukotsusei (who sat on the back-rest of the couch where Kaguya was sitting.) "The fact that Touga said your name," Stated Ryukotsusei as he looked at Naraku," and that he changed he's testament is more of a confirmation that he _knew_ something involving you; because it's obvious that he was trying to protect Kagome from you."

"But how?" Asked Naraku a bit fidgety, "No one knows of our plans but us. And I have nothing that could compromise me in anyway at the ranch!" He then stood up and paced about, "Maybe he did actually found out about he's bastard son and decided to do the 'right' thing and change he's testament. Maybe it had nothing to do with us."

"Maybe, maybe. But we better be safe than sorry." Stated Ryukotsusei calmly.

"All we have to do now is wait for the guy to show up and negotiate with him." Stated Naraku, "_Everyone_ had a price after all." Then he massaged he's temples. "Where do you keep the pain killers, mom?" Kaguya sighted before directing him to the bathroom. Once they were alone Ryukotsusei looked down at Kaguya.

"Do you agree with your son?" He asked her in a seductive voice and Kaguya looked at him upset.

"Of course not!" She answer without hesitation, "I'll not wait for someone to come along and take away what's ours! What we worked so hard to get!" Ryukotsusei smiled, pleased.

"Very well." He stated, "I do not agree either." He confessed with a sly smile. Kaguya raised one eye brow and smiled sweetly.

"What do you suggest?"

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. .

(Florence, Italy.)

"Well, according to what I found on the internet, Touga Aragon is a very important livestock trader and breeder." Explained Sesshomaru as he read the information on he's lap top. Kagura walked out of the kitchen, with an orange juice in hand.

"Livestock trader and breeder?" She asked a little puzzled; after all it wasn't your ordinary job.

"Yeah, but apparently what really got him he's wealth was the fact that he raised _Toros de Lidia_, or Spanish fighting bulls." Added Sesshomaru as Kagura sits by him. "Looks, here's a picture of him."

"Oh my!" Stated Kagura, "He looks like the man with your mom on the picture we saw!" Sesshomaru nodded, "I mean, he looks much older but it's defenatly him!" Then she paused, "He must have been a great of your mother to leave you everything." She said as an after thought.

"I don't get it." Confessed Sesshomaru, "Why not leave everything to that niece of he's?" Kagura shrugged.

"Maybe he's niece is not a nice person." Stated Kagura simply, then she tapped her chin. "Do you think that the inheritage had something to do with the pictures taken of you in the park? After all the photographer did have an outsider's accent." Sesshomaru shrugged. "Well if you want, I can ask my brother Byakuya, to use the police network-"

"No." Interrupted Sesshomaru. Kagura stared at him. "Don't tell your brother about the picture or the inheritage. Not now, at least until I've gone to Spain and figured everything out. Got it?" Kagura frowned. As usual her husband made things harder when in reality things could be much easier if Sesshomaru would leave he's pride aside. '_Can I blame him, thought?_' She thought, after all Byakuya had never treated Sesshomaru as an equal. "Kagura, got it?" Kagura sighted.

"Yeah, yeah. I got it."

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. .

(Madrid, Spain.)

Totosai paced back and forth in he's room. Once in a while glancing towards the package left for him by Touga. With all the commotion he hadn't had a chance to open it.

And now that he actually had a chance he was a bit hesitant about it.

Sighting he went to the envelope, sat down on he's bed and open it. There was a letter and a picture of a young man with platinum hair. "So, you are Genesobe and- well as to who your father is, is still doubtful " He explained to the picture as he examine the man in said paper. "You look like a good guy. And you resalable your mother extraordinary Yet I lack to see Touga in you. You seemed to have a different spirit all together " Sighting once again, Totosai puts the picture down as he raised he's eyes to see the sky through the window. "You know, Touga, I don't know why you promised me that you would take all this calmly until this young man arrived, if that wasn't really what you were going to do." Confessed Totosai, "What made you change your mind? What horrible thing must of happened that provoked your heart attack?"

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. .

"Are you sure that is what benefits us the most?" Asked Kaguya smiling.

"I am completely sure." Ryukotsusei stated.

"All right then," Agreed Kaguya, "We won't tell him. But this time," Stated Kaguya as she caressed Ryukotsusei face and lips, "You'll be in charge of handling everything." Ryukotsusei nodded.

"So be it." He said as he took Kaguya's hand and kissed it. Just then they began to hear the sound of footsteps approaching and they distanced themselves from one another. It was Naraku.

"All right, so what are we going to do?" He asked and Kaguya smile.

"We'll negotiate with him when he comes." Declared Kaguya, "Just like you said." She added and Naraku smile.

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. .

As Kagome, Naraku and Ai ate breakfast, Myoga got to their house with the news that Sesshomaru had confirmed he's arrival the next day. "Where will he want to, um, take he's inheritage? Here or at the accountancy?" Asked Kagome as she swolled hard. It was still painful enough to lose her uncle but to lose the ranch as well it was just… Too much.

But if that was what her uncle wanted so be it.

"He left it up to you to decide." Answer Myoga and Kagome's eyes slightly widened.

"I think it'll be better if we meet him down at the accountancy office. Otherwise as soon as he sees how many hundredths acres the ranch covers and how prosperous it is he'll want it right away." Stated Naraku. "But down at your office Myoga, we'll be about to negotiate something."

"I'm not tricking anyone, Naraku." Hissed Kagome upset at the idea. "Tell him," Added Kagome towards Myoga, "That we'll go down to the accountancy first and then we'll bring him to the ranch to see it and let him decide when he can take hold of it." Meanwhile Naraku and Ai's frown deepen.

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. .

(Florence, Italy.)

Ring Rin Ring

Kagura runs to the phone and picks up. "Hello?"

_Hello Mrs De Tashio._ Kagura smiled as she heard he husband on the other end of the line. He had gone to walk an hour ago and she had used the time to make him a special dinner.

"Are you on your way already?" She asked eager and she heard him chuckle on the other end.

_Yeah. I was just calling to see if you needed anything._

"All I need is for you to get home!" She said laughing and Sesshomaru smiled.

_I'll right. I'll be there soon._

Kagura smiled as she left the phone and took her apron off. She had been working hard in the kitchen the last hour but now it was time to make herself look good for her husband. Light on her feet she went to her bedroom unaware of a presence that had just gone into their apartment.

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. .

Kaguya passed back and forth, very upset, as she waited for Ryukotsusei to pick up the phone. "Yes?"

"Ryukotsusei, Naraku just called me telling me that Touga's bastard will arrive tomorrow!" Shouted Kaguya but only received a laugh on the other end.

"That's won't happened." He simply stated.

"Don't you understand?!" Asked Kaguya, "Everything is set!"

"Tsk. Tsk. Tsk. As you get to know me further, Kaguya, you'll see that I always do I what I set out to do." He explained and Kaguya's eyes lit with understanding. " Everyone will be waiting for someone who won't show up." Chuckle Ryukotsusei and Kaguya smile.

. .. . .. . .. . .. . .. .

(Florence, Italy.)

Sesshomaru smiled as he looked up he's apartment building, then at the big bouquet of red roses in he's hands. Eagerly he walked in and began to walk up the stairs. Many thoughts filled he's mind, but as he was about to reach he's floor, screams caught he's attention. Suddenly he's eyes widened as he dropped the roses. "Kagura!" And like he ran the remaining few steps.

He's apartment door was open.

Everything happened to quickly after wards…

Sesshomaru found himself pulling a man off Kagura, and wrestled him throughout he's living room as he could hear Kagura's hysteric shouts, calling him. Luckily in all the commotion, he had seen that he's wife was unharmed beside a bruised lip.

Sesshomaru's breathing was ragged as well as the unknown man, but the struggle couldn't stop for the man had taken out a gun. As they struggled and wrestle the gun went off, startling both man The stranger took the time to ran and without second thought Sesshomaru began to chance him but stopped when a whisper reached h's ears.

"_Sessh…omaru…"_ Sesshomaru spun around and he's eyes went wide.

Laying on their white couch was the love of he's life, Kagura…

With a bullet wound in her chest.


End file.
